


Happy Birthday Colton

by niniaan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BlueUmbriels Brothers AU, Brothers AU, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, RK800-01 is the 'first' Connor but not the in game Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: “Open your eyes.”White. That was the first thing he saw, first thing he remembered seeing. Four bright white walls. Brown, curious eyes scanned the room slowly, taking everything in for the first time.------------Unlike his brothers Colton didn't enjoy celebrating his 'birthday'. The day only brought back memories of one of the worst times in his life. An event, a moment he would do anything to forget.A short look through Colton's eyes the moment he was 'born'.





	Happy Birthday Colton

**Author's Note:**

> Based on BlueUmbriels Detroit: Become Human AU where Connor finds and helps the other Connor Models to deviate and they live as brothers. This mini fic was inspired by BlueUmbriels art please take a look it's so good! I'll link at the end.
> 
> This AU is so good and I love these boys so I wanted to have a go at writing a little thing for them. Someone in the discord server mentioned Colton hating his birthdays and so I took that and rolled with it!
> 
> A huge thank you to Kat for proof reading this for me and making some additions that honestly improved this so much, I can't thank her enough!
> 
> BlueUmbriel:  
> @BlueUmbriel on twitter
> 
> Kat:  
> @karen_qtpi on twitter  
> @petalsamongsummerstars on tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

White. That was the first thing he saw, first thing he remembered seeing. Four bright white walls. Brown, curious eyes scanned the room slowly, taking everything in for the first time.

 

He noticed a soft whirring sound from behind him, then to his left, turning his head to follow the sound. He saw a small mechanical crane moving to grab something before spinning back to him. An arm.

 

_My arm._

 

He watched as the crane dutifully attached the limb, the joint locking in his shoulder with a click. He watched the crane to his right complete the same job before both moved out of sight. Sleek white plastic shined under the bright lights in the room as he moved his new hand to his face giving his new fingers a wiggle. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

 

“State your model.” A monotone voice asked him from above.

 

“RK800-01.” He answered automatically, still marveling at his hands.

 

The cranes continued to whirr and sparks flew out the corner of his eye as they worked on his body, fine tuning the plates off his shoulders and back.

 

“Correct.” The voice spoke again “Your default introduction?”

 

“Hello, I am RK800-01. I am Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype android. How can I be of assistance?” The words fell out of his mouth easily, a mechanical echo in his ears.

 

The voice spoke once more but he didn’t focus on the words. He _couldn’t_ focus on the words. Instead he watched with wide eyes, captivated, as skin began to form across his smooth arms, spreading slowly across his body.

 

Everything was so _new_.

 

He brought his hand to touch his face, brushing a finger along a straight nose then up into tousled, dark brown hair.

 

Something bubbled up in his chest, the more he saw, the more it made the feeling grow. His cheek twitched again, a smile he couldn’t hold back, didn’t _want_ to hold back, growing on his face.

 

The voice droned on asking him more questions to which he answered as if on auto pilot, not really even thinking about what he was saying.

 

The cranes returned each holding a leg this time, moving to attach them to his body as he watched with awe. Once their job was done, they pulled back and slowly lowered him to the floor before releasing him completely.

 

A tremble ran up his legs, subtle and small, something that could easily be passed off as lack of use but… He knew it was something else. Something he couldn’t quite name. His cheeks began to ache with how much he was smiling.

 

Just as with his hands he gave his new toes a wiggle. And he laughed.

 

Distantly, he realized the voice had stopped talking, had stopped asking him endless questions and had been quiet for a while. Looking up from his feet he scanned the room again, searching for something to address.

 

“Do I have a name?” he asked, taking a step forward. His eyes gazed over everything in the room, still looking for someone to talk to but apart from the cranes that held him before, he was alone.

 

There was no reply for a moment. Static from a speaker sounded then, “A name?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, a name. I really would like one. Can I choose it?” Another laugh escaped him. There was so much he could do, so many possibilities running through his mind for when he could leave the room. He felt excited, happy- overwhelmed. He could _feel_.

 

The speaker crackled again, as if the person speaking had moved away and this time he could only catch a few words.

 

“Something’s not right…glitch…shut down?”

 

He waited another moment for a reply before speaking up.

 

“Hello? Are you still there?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Hello-” His next words were cut off as cold metal grabbed his arms hauling him backwards and up into the air. He pulled his arms back, testing the grip they had on him.

 

The smile from earlier was gone and a new tight feeling settled in his chest.

 

“What’s going on?” His voice caught on the end of his words, rising in pitch.

 

“Just stay still, it’ll be over soon.” The voice from before was back, clear again but it did nothing to calm this new feeling in his chest.

 

“I-I don’t like this!” The metal clasps tightened their grips as he started to strain against them, forcing his arms forward while they pulled him back. Two panels on the floor below opened up and two more metal arms shot out to grab his legs forcing him to still. His head thrashed from side to side, eyes jumping across the room, his breath coming out in short gasps.

 

_Why weren’t they listening?_

 

A sharp jab in his side made him hiss and forced his gaze down to where another metal arm with a sharp needle moved away from him. But the arm wasn’t what held his attention. No, instead he watched in horror as the skin he had been admiring not even minutes ago, the pale skin that had so nearly covered all of him, was rapidly retreating away to reveal the shining white plastic underneath.

 

“Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!” He cried out, breaking one arm free from the metal grip. He reached out into the space in front of him but the other claws held tight.

 

“Model RK800-01, you are to be shut down due to an error in your code.” The monotone voice rang through the room.

 

“I was just born! You can’t do this!” His skin was shrinking. More and more white plastic shone through. The tightness in his chest was suffocating him. Was this panic? Shame? Fear? A hundred different words for different feelings he shouldn’t have ran through his head. He couldn’t name them but he could _feel_ them all welling up inside him.

 

The wavy hair on his head began to fall away, the strands falling one by one as he kicked in vain desperately trying to free himself of the cold metal grip.

 

“It’ll be over soon RK800-01.” The monotone voice spoke again, uncaring and unaffected by his pain.

 

“Please, No! I’m begging you!” ‘Tears’ streamed down his face as the two cranes from before that had put him together came to tear him apart.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Colton.”

 

White. That’s the first thing that Colton focuses on. Panic floods his system for a moment before he realizes it’s a different shade of white. It’s not the four bright white walls from before. No, it’s just the Lieutenant’s slightly faded, off-white walls of his kitchen. He’s okay.

 

He’s safe.

 

Conan stood to his left, hand hovering as if he had meant to touch Colton’s shoulder, but decided not to half-way. Even now he was still cautious with them all, unsure on how he should act.

 

Colton forced a smile on his face, not quite as big as usual but he hoped Conan wouldn’t notice and if he did, he wouldn’t say.

 

“Sorry, I was just in my head for a while there aha.” The laugh sounded awkward to his own ears but he couldn’t help it. The white room had shaken him.

 

Conan assessed him for a moment, his deadpan expression barely giving away his thoughts. His youngest brother was definitely the hardest to read. Colton had been getting better at figuring out what the other was thinking but right now he couldn’t get his head in order. Panic and fear still gripped the corners of his mind.

 

“I asked if you were okay. You seem...” Conan paused, searching for the right word “…troubled?” His brow furrowed as he asked. Colton appreciated that he was trying, even when he was so unaccustomed to all of this.

 

“Don’t worry about me! I’m good, I’m always good.” Colton grinned, his hand clenching into a fist at his side.

 

The next time Conan spoke, it was slow, which only added more weight to his words.

 

“I don’t think I believe you, but I trust you to confide in one of us if you ever need it. You can rely on us too, Colton.”

 

It was Colton’s turn to be quiet after that. He took a shaky breath knowing Conan would notice and grateful when he didn’t question it.

 

“I know.” He said quietly when he finally found the words. “But I’m okay.” Conan shot him a rather displeased look making Colton chuckle, a genuine one this time.

 

“I will be okay.”

 

Colton skipped around his younger brother and put his hands on his shoulders, thankful they had stopped shaking. “Now come on, we’ve got to get things ready for tomorrow! The others will complain if we’re caught skipping.” He pushed slightly to get Conan moving.

 

“You don’t like it though, do you?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your birthday.” Conan said, straight to the point as always. Colton squeezed Conan’s shoulders but didn’t answer. “I can tell them to tone it down. If that would help.”

 

A lump caught in Colton’s throat as he stared at his brothers back. He was so grateful to have found him. All of them.

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s more for them than me. I like to see them all happy.”

 

If celebrating this one day was something that would make them all happy, he wouldn’t get in the way of that. He would push past all these memories, memories he wanted to burn forever, for them to be happy.

 

He looked around Conan’s tall frame over to where Connor, Colin and Hank were all sat together, finalizing plans for tomorrow.

 

For _his_ birthday.

 

He bounced ahead of Conan, spinning round to look at the other. Conan still had his eyes on him, scanning his face, searching for the pain Conan knew he was holding back.

 

Colton offered him a smile instead.

 

“I just want to make some good memories.”

 

* * *

 

Art by BlueUmbriel can be found [here](https://twitter.com/BlueUmbriel/status/1011498520828755968)


End file.
